


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes and rock stars need to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

Title: Lay Your Weary Head to Rest  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Even heroes and rock stars need to rest.

Hermann and Newt stumble into Hermann's room. They can hear the celebration continuing in the distance. While the two of them are heroes and rock stars, they're also very tired. Hermann leans against the wall after closing the door. At the moment his leg feels like someone's driven a steamroller over it before setting it on fire. Newt keeps rubbing his own leg, moving his hand from his hip down toward his knee then looking puzzled until he glances at Hermann. Hermann hears a quiet exhale as Newt realizes where the pain actually is. He motions for Hermann to stay put before rummaging through the pill containers near Hermann's bed.

Hermann doesn't remember closing his eyes, but he must have since they pop open when Newt touches his shoulder. He washes three pills down with a mug of water, grimacing at the taste. Hermann blinks when he realizes Newt has removed half his clothing already. Newt's damaged jacket, his ridiculous skinny tie, and his blood-splattered shirt are in a pile by his feet on the floor.

When Hermann tries to remove his own jacket, the effort takes more energy than he currently has and Newt ends up assisting him. The jacket is quickly followed by his sweater vest and shirt. He shivers a little as the air hits his skin. He already knows he's not going to be able to get his shoes off and holds still while Newt helps him with those too.

For a moment they just stand there, swaying on their feet and hoping they won't collapse on the floor. While Hermann would love to just fall onto the bed and sleep for the next week, he wants to take a shower first. Newt needs one even more than he does and after getting rid of the rest of their clothing, they end up in Hermann's shower together.

Newt is almost asleep on his feet as Hermann scrubs shampoo in the smaller man's hair. Once Newt is clean, Hermann quickly rinses himself off. It takes a great deal of effort on both of their parts to get at least semi-dry with towels. Normally Hermann would wear what Newt calls his 'old man pajamas' to bed, but he's completely exhausted. He catches the boxers Newt tosses in his direction. Those will do for the night.

The pain in Hermann's leg has finally faded to something he can tolerate. He flops down on the bed, shoves a couple of pillows towards Newt, and then burrows under the covers. Newt slips into the bed behind him, his chest pressing against Hermann's back while being careful not to jostle Hermann's leg. Hermann closes his eyes as Newt's arm wraps around his chest.

Hermann is almost asleep when he hears Newt whisper something in his ear. The words are soon followed by a soft snore. Hermann smiles as he repeats the words to himself. He wonders if Newt will even remember saying them in the morning. Even if he doesn't, Hermann will. 


End file.
